


Composure

by Cognitive_Vagabond



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cognitive_Vagabond/pseuds/Cognitive_Vagabond
Summary: Ryan's life wasn't great until he met Pete Wentz, the owner of Angels & Kings burlesque club, but balancing school, friends, hockey, his alcoholic father, and dancing at Angels & Kings every weekend was not an easy task.





	Composure

**Author's Note:**

> Had the idea for this fic for over a year and finally decided to write it to take a break from Behind the Sea, hope you enjoy!

Composure  
Chapter 1

Ryan knew he was late but at this point he didn’t care. School meant very little to him but he knew the hell he’d be in if the school called him house and his dad was coherent enough to understand the message. Thinking of this, he spend up down the hall to get to his locker. 

“Wow Rossie, you’re normally only late on Monday but, if I’m not mistaken, today is Friday,” Ryan’s best friend William said as he caught up with him.

“Oh like you can judge, you’re late every day,” Ryan replied as he got to his locker. William shrugged and leaned against the lockers next to Ryan’s.

“I mean, it’s not like you were at the club last night,” William paused for a moment and side eyed Ryan, “Or were you?”

“No, I just couldn’t sleep until three in the morning and then overslept,” Ryan answered. He wished he had been at Angels & Kings last night. It was more of a home to him than his dad’s house despite the fact that he’d only been going there for a year after the owner, Pete Wentz, had found him shivering on a cold winter night in Chicago after he got into another fight with his dad. Pete had brought him into the club and Ryan loved it. It was an old fashion burlesque club that matched Ryan’s aesthetic perfectly. 

Ryan and Pete had grown very attached to each other and Ryan was coming to the club constantly just as a place to escape to. Pete eventually gave Ryan one of the spare rooms in his apartment above the club just so Ryan would know that he always had a place to stay no matter how bad things got at home. 

Ryan was there almost every weekend and he starting waiting tables and washing dishes just to repay Pete for all he was doing for him but Pete was having none of it. He insisted on paying Ryan for whatever work he did, even if it was under the table. 

He also grew very close to the other staff there, especially the bouncers Gabe and Travie. They were the ones that insisted the he perform on stage after they caught him doing one of the routines when he was cleaning late one night. Pete had flat at refused at first when Gabe and Travie had mentioned their idea to him since Ryan was 17. Ryan had been relieved that Pete had said no, he really didn’t feel confident enough to be on stage. 

This all worked out just fine in his book until one of the dancers broke their ankle just before an important number when there were investors in the audience. Pete had been frantic. They didn’t have anyone that could do the number. At that point Gabe had to open his big mouth and mention that Ryan knew the routine. Ryan almost slapped him.

It had taken all of 5 minutes for them to convince Pete that he had no other options and before Ryan knew it, he was being dragged backstage and was forced into a makeup chair. He finally snapped out of his stupor and took the brushes from the makeup artist and insisted he could do it himself. Pete spent the entire time constantly asking if he was okay with this and telling him he could back out but Ryan knew this is what he had to do.

That night he had gone on stage and wowed everyone. The entire staffs jaws were on the floor by the time the number ended and from that night forward Ryan was an Angels and Kings dancer. 

“Hey, Rossie, Earth to Ryan!” William waved his hand in front of Ryan’s face, “Just how late to class are you trying to be?” Ryan looked at the clock on the wall and swore, he was almost 15 minutes late. He grabbed the rest of his books before slamming his locker shut and spend off towards his first hour class. 

“Good of you to join us, Mr. Ross,” Mr. Way, the art teacher, said as Ryan tried to sneak into class unnoticed. Everyone turned to look at him and Ryan just ducked his head and made his way to his seat next to his other best friend, Spencer.

“Dude, since when are you late to Mr. Way’s class?” Spencer asked.

“I didn’t mean to be, I just overslept,” Ryan answer. Spencer didn’t look convinced. He had known Ryan longer than anyone and he was one of the most important people in Ryan’s life but he was also very concerned for Ryan’s safety. He knew just how awful Ryan’s dad could be when he was drunk and constantly tried to get Ryan to stay at his house but then Ryan had met Pete Wentz, who was notorious in Chicago’s late night scene and Spencer didn’t like him. He was grateful he helped Ryan but he didn’t like the way Ryan worshipped him. Pete was famous in the area, but not for a good reason. 

“I’m telling the truth, Spence. I didn’t even see my dad last night and I wasn’t at the club,” Ryan knew his friend meant well, but he really wished he would understand why Ryan needed Angels and Kings and, most importantly, Pete. 

“But you’re going there tonight, aren’t you?” Spencer asked, already knowing the answer. Ryan sighed, feeling guilty. He had hockey practice most days during the week and games on the weekends during the day. Then at night, he was at the club so the only place he really saw his best friend was at school.

“Look man, I’m sorry-”

“No, I get it. Life is hectic,” Spencer interrupted, looking down at the project he was working on so his friend couldn’t look him in the eye. 

 

“So, ugh, did Gerard say anything interesting before I got here?” Ryan changed the subject. Gerard was Mr. Way’s first name and he was known to say random and outlandish things in the morning. It’s why most people tried to get into his first hour art class. He was one of Ryan’s favorite teachers, second only to his brother, who was Ryan’s English teacher. Having two teachers with the same name could get confusing so Ryan had gotten into the habit of calling them by their first names to avoid confusion.

“Yeah, he warned us to stay the fuck away from Pete Wentz,” Spencer whispered.

“Oh come on Spencer! Do you really have to be like this?” Ryan demanded, “Angels & Kings is one of the best things to ever happen to me and besides, Gerard would love Pete if he met him.”

“You don’t need him or that club, Ry! I’ve told you a million times, you can stay with me. My mom would gladly take you in if you’d let me tell her what’s been going on with your dad!”

“No!” Ryan exclaimed a little too loudly and several people glanced over at him. He lowered his voice, “I can’t do that Spence. You know I love your family and I can’t impose on you guys. You all don’t deserve to have to deal with my problems.”

“So you dance at a sleazy club instead?” Spencer demanded, staring Ryan down, “Wentz is just using you, can’t you see that? What sensible adult lets a goddamn child dance at a strip club?”

“I’m not a child, I’m turning 18 in a few months! And it’s not a strip club, there’s no way Pete would let me on stage if it was.”

“Just know, when Pete eventually screws you over, I’ll be the one that’s there for you,” Ryan rolled his eyes at this. He loved Spencer, he really did, but his hatred of Pete got on his nerves sometimes. He had tried to get Spencer to come meet Pete before, but he had refused. 

After that, Ryan put his headphones on and got to work on his project that was due next week. The rest of the hour was a blur, both Ryan and Spencer too focused on their work to discuss Ryan’s life any further. 

The bell rang and everyone rushed out of the classroom into the hall. Ryan had almost made it out the door when he was called back by Gerard.

“Now, I generally try to keep out of my students lives, but I was wondering if there was anything going on. I’ve noticed that you seem kinda down lately and it’s starting to show in your projects and with you being tardy today and looking highly sleep deprived I felt like I should at least ask or be a responsible teacher and tell you to go to your counselor,” Gerard lectured, giving Ryan a concerned look.

Ryan was trying desperately to keep a neutral look about him but knew he was probably failing. 

“I’ve just had a lot on my plate lately with school work and hockey, Mr. Way. I’ll probably sleep for an entire weekend after the season’s over and midterms are done,” Ryan tried to joke.

“Okay,” Gerard said, unconvinced, “Just know you can always talk to someone and that includes me.” Ryan nodded and made a quick retreat out the door. 

He had seminar next which he had the tendency to sleep through which was his plan. Luckily, his seminar teacher, Mr. Toro, didn’t care what Ryan did since he was a senior. 

He buried his head in his arms on the desk the second he sat down and was in a light sleep seconds later. He stayed that way until he was awoken by the sound of the bell signalling the end of the hour and, for Ryan, lunch.

He made his way to the cafeteria and immediately went through the door that lead to the outdoor lunch space. He saw William sitting on the hill with their other friend Nate. Ryan walked over to them and flopped down and put his arm over his eyes in hope of continuing his nap. 

“Aren’t you gonna eat anything, Ry?” William asked. Ryan grunted and turned over away from them.

“Don’t bother him too much Bilvy, he’s in a bit of a mood,” Spencer said as he arrived and sat down next to Ryan. Ryan flipped him off and went right back to trying to sleep.

“Oh come on Ry, you can have my pizza,” William said, wafting the greasy food over Ryan. That was an offer he couldn’t refuse so he sat up and squinted as his eyes got used to the sunlight again before taking the pizza from his friend and starting eating. 

“See, I know how to tame the vicious Ryro,” William cheered, clapping his hands together. Ryan glared at him but continued eating. 

Ryan finished his food and ended up lying his head on Spencer’s leg to try and sleep again. He must have drifted off because the next thing he knew he was being nudged by his friend.

“Come on Ry, up and at ‘em,” Spencer said, sliding his leg out from under Ryan’s head and offering his hand to him to help him up. Ryan took it and got to his feet. 

Ryan didn’t care for his third hour, math was boring as hell no matter how it’s taught. He tried to sleep through that class too but his teacher, Mr. Iero, would throw a paper ball at him every time he started to drift off. 

The bell eventually rang and Ryan was extremely relieved to be going to English with his favorite teacher. 

The other Mr. Way, Mikey, was reading with his feet up on his desk when Ryan walking into the room. The board said that they’d be having a full hour of reading that day which, for Ryan, was good news because he’d already finished the book and Mikey wouldn’t care what he did as long as he was quiet and that was fine by him. 

“Since I know most of you probably haven’t done the reading, we’re going to have a reading day,” explained Mikey after class started, “I want you all reading and if you have already finished the book please work quietly or I will give you a reading quiz.”

Ryan walked to the back of the room after Mikey was done talking and took his usual place under the table where he lied down and listened to music. 

Time passed quickly and, soon enough, the the final bell rang signalling the end of the day. Ryan made his way out of the building as quickly as possible and made his way to his old truck parked in the back of the parking lot. He waited there for about five minutes until Spencer showed up and they started making their way home. 

Spencer usually took the bus home because Ryan had hockey practice right after school, but Friday was the exception. 

“I’m guessing you’re gonna be too busy to hang out,” Spencer said, looking out the window. Ryan sighed,

“Yeah, my dad will probably be somewhere coherent and I don’t want to risk pissing him off by coming home late.”

“But you’re still gonna go to the club tonight.”

“I have to, it’s work.” Ryan said, feeling the argument from this morning coming back. 

“Yeah, sure,” Huffed Spencer.

“Come on man, please don’t do this again,” Ryan pleaded, hoping his best friend would drop the subject.

Spencer didn’t say anything for the rest of the ride to his house. He got out the car and just barely waved at Ryan before heading inside. Ryan didn’t even have time to feel guilty before he pulled into the driveway of his dad’s house and fear started gnawing at the back of his mind. 

If he was lucky, his dad would be passed out on the couch and he could slip in, do his chores and grab what he needed and slip back out before his dad even woke up. 

He carefully made his way into the house and all his hopes were immediately dashed.

“It that you, boy?” came the loud and slurred voice of Ryan’s father.

“Yes sir,” Ryan responded, hoping his dad wasn’t in too bad of a mood. 

“Clean this place up, it’s a damn mess,” Ryan stepped cautiously into the living room to see bottles and laundry scattered everywhere. His father seemed to be attempting to become one with the couch by the looks of the way he was slouched into it. 

Ryan went to the kitchen to grab a trash bag to collect the bottles in and quickly made his way around the room picking up every bit of trash he could find. He then retrieved the basket from the laundry room and rid the house of dirty clothes. 

He knew he’d have to wait until the washer was done and he could put the clothes in the dryer before he could leave so he went up to his room, hoping his dad would forget he was even there. 

He went around his room, making sure he had everything with him to take to the club this weekend and, as luck would have it, he didn’t hear anything from his dad while he was up there. 

45 minutes passed and Ryan creeped downstairs and into the laundry room again. He threw all the clothes into the dryer and turned it on before grabbing his bag and making a quick attempt to get back to his truck.

“And where the hell do you think you’re going?” came his father’s voice, sounding a little more sober than earlier. 

“Um, to hockey practice,” Ryan replied nervously.

“Don’t lie to me boy, I know you don’t got that shit on Friday,” He must really have sobered up to realize what day of the week it was which was bad news for Ryan.

“We have extra practice because it’s getting close to the final game,” Ryan lied.

“That shit team can’t win to save it’s life, what’s extra practice gonna do?” Ryan didn’t know how to respond to this. 

“Whatever, but you better be back here in three hours or so help me god,” his father said, giving Ryan a threatening look. Ryan had received this threat many times before and usually his dad would drink himself into forgetting he even had a son to threaten and Ryan wouldn’t face severe consequences, but the times he did remember were some of the worst. 

Ryan shuddered as he left the house, hoping he could safely come back Monday afternoon without facing his dad’s wrath. He got in his car and started making his way downtown. Chicago wasn’t necessarily a beautiful city in the daylight but, at night, Ryan found it to be the most amazing place in the world.

It took him twenty minutes to reach the back entrance to his destination. He pulled into his usual parking spot near the curb and looked up at the Angels & Kings sign hanging crookedly over the door.

He was home.


End file.
